Hospital Hostage (OV)
Hospital Hostage is the eleventh episode of Our Verse. =Story= Rudolph and Garnet showed up at the Hospital. Rudolph hid behind Garnet’s leg. Garnet ensured her that it was okay to meet the gems. Peedee was laying in Smoky Opal’s lap, who had fused so she could be bigger and more comforting. Smoky Opal kept kissing Peedee’s forehead and ensuring Ronaldo was going to be fine. Garnet locked eyes with Teal Sapphire, and called her over. Teal Sapphire walked over to Garnet. “Teal, we need to combine our future vision and see a possible outcome of Ronaldo’s state.” Garnet said whispering to her. “Okay.” Garnet and Teal Sapphire locked hands, and they closed their eyes and focused together. Both sapphires were combining their future vision to get an absolute precise verdict. Rudolph crawled on the floor over to Steven, who was sitting in a chair. She started poking his leg. Steven looked down. “Oh.. hi.” he said. Rudolph smiled and hugged Steven’s leg. Steven smiled. Pearl had her legs crossed and was anxiously tapping her foot. Garnet and Teal Sapphire had the answer, and they kept quiet. Garnet walked over to Peedee, and set her hand on his knee. “I’m sor-” Garnet began, but then the doctor opened the door, and let the gems in the room. Ronaldo had died. Ronaldo’s hair had faded to white, and the gem in his chest couldn’t be removed without rupturing his heart. The gems cried. Ronaldo looked at peace, and Peedee couldn’t stop crying. The gems were silent, but then Ronaldo’s gem glowed. Something was trying to reform. All of the gems morbidly were frightened. They backed away from the hospital bed, and stood against the wall. Ronaldo’s body lifted up in the air, and the sheets fell off of his body. The doctor ran out of the room, while the rest stuck behind. Ronaldo lifted his head, and was alive. Peedee shouted in joy. “Ronaldo!” “That’s not Ronaldo!” Garnet said, she grabbed Peedee and Steven and ran out the door, “Gems’ go!” she yelled as she ran down the Hospital hallway. Breaking through the hospital door, was a mutant Ronaldo. The gem monster charged down the hallway and attacked the gems. The gems summon their weapons. “Don’t hurt him!” Peedee yells. The monster roars and punches Garnet to the floor. “I’m sorry Peedee, we have too. This isn’t Ronaldo anymore” Smoky Opal said with tears running down her face. She summoned her bow, and shot at Ronaldo, poofing him. All of the gems gathered around Ronaldo’s gemstone, Garnet got up off of the ground, and walked over. The gem glowed, and the gems backed up, ready to attack. However Ronaldo reformed, back to himself, with a gem on his chest. He smiled. “Hey guys!” he said, back to normal. Everyone sighed of relief, and Peedee ran over and hugged Ronaldo. End. =Information= Characters *Ronaldo *Peedee *Smoky Opal *Teal Sapphire *Ruby (Nonspeaking) *Violet Jasper (Nonspeaking) *Garnet *Pearl (Nonspeaking) *Amethyst (Nonspeaking) *Peridot (Nonspeaking) *Steven *Rudolph =Trivia= Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Yyaku's Content Category:Our Verse